Trick Or Tickle
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Jocu and his friends are confused as to why humans enjoy the scary holiday, Halloween. So they turn to Rachel, Sasha, and Ben for help.


**A Halloween story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy, no flames, and Happy Halloween! :)**

* * *

As Halloween was approaching, the brothers stared hard at Earth and continued to protect it from the Nitians. For you see, Nitians loved Halloween but the brothers did not. That is why they referred to this wonderful season as Harvest Time.

The brothers saw how happy the humans were despite all the spookiness that came with Halloween. They wore frightening masks, laughed at alarming decorations, and even pretended to be scary!

"How can the humans be happy with fear?" Blithe asked.

"It is a human holiday?" Amio asked in confusion.

"So they enjoy being scared?" Vivo asked as well.

"Not all humans enjoy being scared. Sasha does not," Jocu said, now looking at his brothers.

"But the humans seem to enjoy this…and why are they dressed up?" Jovi asked.

"It is part of the tradition of this holiday." Jest answered.

"I would never cover my beautiful face with a mask or anything," Jape said, now grooming his tail.

"Listen you all, we need to make sure that the humans are doing well during this holiday." Jocu said, now eyeing a Nitian in disguise through the crystal ball.

"But how?" Jovi asked.

"I am not sure, but we can just look into it later." Jocu said, now hearing some training in the tickle dungeon. As he got down on all fours and slowly approached the large wooden door, he gave a gentle push. As he did, he smiled at seeing Kumi giving Gem and Jewel their daily lessons as he descended down the stairs.

"Okay, Gem, that was too much power," Kumi said gently.

"But I used just the right amount of power!" Gem pouted.

"No, you used too much." Kumi said calmly.

"Yeah, you mixed the powder, juice, and everything else too fast." Jewel added. Gem sighed and tried once more to get the right amount of power and everything right for the new enchantment she was trying. As Jocu walked over, Kumi turned and bowed in respect for the red prince that was approaching and smiled.

"Welcome, Prince Jocu." she greeted.

"Hello there! And no need for formalities." he chuckled, now head butting her gently and the two cuddled in a friendly fashion. He then turned and did the same for the twins.

"Are you going to be visiting the humans today?" Kumi asked gently.

"No." Jocu said flatly.

"Why?" she asked.

"You know how this holiday season is; there are too many Nitians and we are on guard to protect, not enjoy." Jocu said, making her look at him in concern.

"I understand the graveness. But I heard the humans talking about how this harvest season is also about love and enjoying candy together." Kumi said.

"They dress up too for fun." Gem added. Jocu arched an eyebrow and Kumi gently showed him a vision in the crystal ball. The human adults and children were dressing up, but the costumes weren't extremely creepy. It was more in fun!

"They are looking like they are having fun." Jocu said, now looking closer.

"How about this? We go visit the Jocklins and learn what we can about this Halloween from them?" Vivo asked, now coming into the dungeon room.

"I think it would be good to see what exactly happens on this holiday." Kumi said.

Jocu, after a few minutes of pondering, nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

At the Grant Mansion. Rachel, Sasha, and Ben were decorating the house for Halloween.

"I'm so excited!" Rachel said gleefully as she hung up black and orange garland around the stair railing.

"Me too!" said Sasha. She was placing the ceramic pumpkins on top the TV cabinet.

Ben was putting down the Halloween tablecloth onto the kitchen table. "You are?"

Sasha smiled. "Of course. Halloween is safe scary. Not bad scary."

A knock came to the door. Curious, Sasha went to the front door. She opened it and no one was there. "Huh. That's weird-AAAAAHHHH!"

Hearing Sasha's sudden scream, Rachel and Ben dropped everything and rushed to help Sasha. They went to the door and saw her being snuggled by Gem and Jewel. The playful young tickle monsters had trapped Sasha in a big hug and nuzzled their fuzzy cheeks against Sasha's face.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Come on, you guys! That tickles!" Sasha laughed. Jocu, Vivo, and Kumi appeared as Sasha was being cuddle-tickled.

"Guys! I can't believe you came to visit!" Rachel smiled in surprise, knowing the royal family never showed up around this time.

"Rachel…are you sure it's safe here?" Jocu asked warily, now sniffing around.

"Hey, easy there, big guy. Everything's perfectly safe." Rachel said, now cuddling into his stomach and letting him nuzzle her.

"What's wrong, you guys?" asked Ben.

"It's this Halloween holiday, Ben." said Jocu. "We're a bit...confused by it."

Ben shrugged. "What's to be confused about? Halloween is great! You wear costumes, have spooky fun, and go trick or treating!"

"What is trick or treating?" Vivo asked, now looking at Ben curiously.

"It's when you dress up and go to people's houses and they give you candy." Ben explained.

"Candy?! I want candy!" Gem said.

"Me too!" Jewel said. "But why do they call it trick or treating?"

"Because if the kids don't get their treats, then they must trick." said Ben.

The tickle monster twins looked at each other, then back to Ben. "What kind of tricks?"

"Any kind of trick." Ben answered. "As long as it's not too dangerous. It can even be a fun trick."

"Hmmm..." Gem and Jewel hummed thoughtfully together.

"So you see, Halloween is a fun time. Not a scary one." Rachel said. "If you guys just gave it a chance, you'll see."

"Well…" Kumi said. "How can you all enjoy this holiday when it is spooky?" Vivo said in confusion.

"Because it's not all about the spookiness; it's about enjoying the thrill and adventure that comes with Halloween," Rachel said.

"I agree with Rachel." Sasha said. "It's adventure and fright that makes Halloween exciting!"

"And that's extra powerful coming from the biggest scaredy cat in this house." Ben teased.

"I'm not a scaredy cat all the time!" Sasha retorted. "Halloween is also a time for safe scares! Meaning I can enjoy a good scare without any negative repercussions."

"Can we go trick or treating, Jocu?" Gem and Jewel asked in unison.

Jocu sighed. "I just don't know..."

"C'mon, Jocu, don't be a Halloween Scrooge." Ben teased, now tickling Jocu's tail.

"AAAAAYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE! BEN! BEN, NOT THE TAIL!" Jocu laughed, now turning and trying to get Ben off. Sasha and Rachel giggled as they went and began tickling Vivo's tail too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHASHA! RAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHCHEL!" Vivo laughed out, now making Kumi and the twins laugh.

"Maybe we will let you go if you agree to have some Halloween fun." Rachel teased.

"Forget the spooky vibes; we are gonna have fun because we love you guys!" Sasha added.

"And we want you not to be afraid of Halloween." Ben added. "A tickle monster shouldn't let fear control them."

The monsters knew Ben was right. They looked at them and then slowly got up. They could see the genuine look of love in the three's eyes. Kumi and the twins could too.

"Alright, you win." Jocu finally agreed. "We'll give this Halloween thing a try."

The humans and tickle twins cheered with joy.

* * *

The next evening, Ben, Rachel, and Sasha were enjoying a relaxing night in the living room watching a Halloween special with some apple cider and donuts.

Ben sipped his delicious cider. "Nothing like the fall, am I right?"

Sasha snuggled into her warm blanket. "You said it. Maybe we should make some candy apples for the trick or treaters."

"Good idea!" said Rachel. "We'll make an extra special batch for Jocu and the others."

"Yeah! That'll get them in the Halloween mood!" Ben said. He finished his donut and let out a small burp.

Suddenly, Jocu, Vivo, Kumi, Gem and Jewel appeared before the humans in a puff of smoke! They were wearing costumes. Jocu and Vivo were firefighters, Kumi was a witch, and Gem and Jewel were dressed as dalmatian puppies.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" The tickle monsters shouted at once.

Ben and the girls gasped. Their mouths hung open as they stared. Gem and Jewel smiled as they held a hand out. "Trick or treat!"

"Guys?! It's not Halloween yet!" Ben said, getting up.

"We know. We're just practicing." said Gem and Jewel.

Kumi twirled around to show off her black cape, dress and pointed hat. "I'm starting to like this! No wonder humans like to dress up on this holiday!"

Rachel stared at Jocu and Vivo. "Why are you guys dressed as firefighters?"

Jocu adjusted his hat. "We've seen these kind of humans risking their lives to save many humans. It's truly admirable."

Sasha stared at the Tickle Twins. "And you guys are dalmatians...why?"

"Because we love them!" Gem and Jewel said together. They barked and yipped like cute little puppies. Sasha giggled as her heart melted from the sight.

"Well, you all look fantastic!" Sasha said. "I'm glad you guys are getting into the Halloween spirit!"

The tickle monsters each held a hand out, confusing Rachel. "What?"

"Trick or treat!" the monsters repeated.

"This is the part you give us candy!" said Gem.

The humans looked a bit nervous. "Um, guys. We don't have any candy." said Sasha.

"And we ate all the snacks." Ben mentioned. His heart broke when he saw Gem and Jewel looking sad.

"Hmm...no candy?" Kumi rubbed her chin. Getting an idea, she took out her feather wand. "Then we must trick." She grew a devilish grin on her face.

Ben, Rachel, and Sasha felt very afraid as the tickle monsters grinned and got that ticklish look in their eyes.

"Uh, guys. You don't really have to trick us." A fearful Ben said as he and the Jocklin sisters nervously huddled together.

"Oh, but we must trick..." Jocu purred. He and Vivo eyed Rachel. She gulped when they wiggled their fingers at her.

Ben was terrified when Kumi laid her blue eyes on the boy. "And we know the best way to trick naughty humans with no treats."

Sasha whimpered when Gem and Jewel giggled as they wiggled their fingers at her. "Tickle, tickle." they twins singsonged.

"RUN!" Sasha yelped. The humans split off to run away from the playful monsters.

* * *

Rachel tried to escape, but she was grabbed and pinned to the floor by Jocu. "Ah, ah, ah. You're not getting away that easily."

Rachel tried to free her arms from Jocu, but the behemoth was too strong. "Guys! I'll get you some candy! Just let me go!" she begged nicely.

"Sorry, Rachel. It's too late now." Jocu used his extra pair of arms to lift up Rachel's shirt, exposing her stomach. "Tickle time!"

Vivo scribbled his fluffy fingertips on Rachel's stomach. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed. "NO! PLEASE! NOT THERE!"

"Oh, yes! Right there! Right on your tickle spot!" Vivo teased. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

As Vivo tickled Rachel's stomach, Jocu tickled Rachel's underarms. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Rachel's laughter waa doubled as she suffered her ticklish punishment.

* * *

Ben swallowed hard as Kumi had him pinned to the wall with many tiny magic feathers. Kumi cackled like a true wicked witch. "So, my pretty, you don't have any treats for a Halloween witch?"

Ben was truly afraid and amazed at how well Kumi fits her witch costume.

"Well, time for this witch to get her own treat." Kumi dusted Ben's stomach with her feather wand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Ben tried not to laugh. But once Kumi heard his escaped snorts and giggles, Kumi magically willed her wand to tickle Ben's stomach. She leaned very closely to Ben. "What's wrong, Ben? Does that tickle?" she whispered into Ben's ear.

"It doesn't tickle!" Ben said with a shaky voice. "Not one bit!" He looked and saw the playful look on Kumi's face.

The Tickle Enchantress went in for the kill. "Oh, you poor boy..." she cooed. She slowly tickled Ben's underarms. Ben squealed in ticklish horror. "I think someone needs a good tickle on their tickle spot!" She continued tickling the arches of Ben's armpits. "Coochy, coochy, cooooo! Tickle, tickle, tickle! I got your tickle spot!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ben pleaded.

* * *

In one of the bedrooms, Sasha was captured by Gem and Jewel. Her arms and legs were tied to her bed posts by feather ropes the twins had conjured with their magic. She gulped when the Tickle Twins loomed over her with evil smiles.

"So, Sasha, where's the candy?" Jewel interrogated, using her wiggly fingers to threaten Sasha.

Sasha squeaked in fear. "I already told you we have no candy! We had some apple cider and donuts but we ate them all!"

"So, the treats are in your belly?" Gem asked, lifting up Sasha's shirt. The human feared the worst as the twins gently poked, rubbed, and squeezed her tummy with their fluffy fingers.

"Hahahahahahaheeheeheeheehee! Noooooo! Stop!" Sasha pleaded through her giggles.

"Hmm, her tummy does feel plump." Jewel said as she prodded. "So, she must be telling the truth. She did eat the treats!"

Gem rubbed her hands together. "Then maybe we should punish her by tickling the spot where the treats are!"

Sasha shook her head. "Oh, no! No! Please! Not there!"

"Tummy tickle!" Gem and Jewel sang before tickling Sasha's stomach.

"AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! We got your belly! We got your belly!" Jewel teased.

"Who's got a ticklish belly?" Gem cooed. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! I'M GUILTY! I'M SORRY I ATE THE TREHEEHEEHEEATS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha was completely helpless against the twins tickling her worst spot.

Sasha was tickled silly on her stomach for several minutes. The twins smiled knowing that they were getting the hang of Halloween.

"Think Sasha's been punished enough?" Gem asked Jewel.

Jewel saw Sasha laughing non-stop. "Yes, I believe so."

The twins stopped. Sasha hung limp as she collected her breath. "Thank you...for stopping." She looked at the twins. "So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not!" Gem said with a smile. "We love you a lot more than any treats, Sasha!"

"Cuddle time!" Jewel said. She and her sister began cuddling their furry faces against Sasha's face, purring affectionately.

"Oh, no!" Sasha started to giggle. "Not again! Ahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

Once the humans have had their trick, everyone gathered in the living room. The humans were able to give the monsters a treat after all; a fresh batch of Sasha's chocolate chip cookies of her own recipe.

"These are delicious!" Kumi said. Her mouth filled with the heavenly chocolately chip taste.

"More delicious that our feather fritters!" Vivo praised with a mouthful of cookie.

Gem and Jewel couldn't even talk. They were too busy enjoying their cookies.

"Thank you for introducing us to Halloween, everyone." said Jocu. "No wonder humans have so much fun on this holiday!"

Rachel chuckled. "And you guys really gave us a Halloween trick!"

"Yeah! Never run out of treats in this house!" said Ben. "Or else!" He was caught off guard when Jewel held his arms back from behind.

"Or else what, Ben?" Jewel cooed. She nuzzled into Ben's neck and purred. Gem purred as she affectionately cuddled into Ben's tummy.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Or else tickle monsters will get you! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ben laughed.

Everyone laughed as Ben and the twins laughed.

"I think we have a new favorite holiday." said Jocu.


End file.
